The Simpsons: Grand Doh Plex
The Simpsons Grand Doh Plex is a Racing game based on the famous Cartoon Family for the PS4, XBox One and Nintendo Switch Plot A mystrius Man calling himself MR Grand Plex has challenge the people of Springfeald to a race if he wins he well get the town of Springfeld and knock it down If he loses however he well give the winner two houndred and firty billion dollers. To decided who faces off againest MR Grand Plex the memebers of Springfeld compaete in a racing Tournement the Winner well face off againest MR Grand Plex hoseted by Troy Mcclure and Kent Brockman to host a show dedacated to this event Modes Free Race off against up to 12 racers in a race out of the many races Grand DohPlexall the courses in a story mode. Note all characters well have a ending deacated to them and up to three rivals Battle Durbyany Character in diffrent battle modes like capture the dohnuts,Raidioactive showdown and more Characters and Cars # Homer in his Family Sedan[The Car Belt for Homer and MR Plow are unlockabale # Marge in her Canyonero # Bart in his Honor Roller # Lisa in her Electaurus # Grandpa in his Shriners Cart # Willie in his Tractor # Otto in his School Bus. # Barney in his Plow King # Reverend Lovejoy in his Book Burning Mobile # Snake in his Lil' Bandit # Chief and Ralph Wiggum in the Police Car # The Flanders in there Station Wagon # Krusty the Clown in his Klown-Kar # Apu in his Longhorn # Professor Frink in his Hover Car. # Moe in his Sedan # Mr Burns and Smithers In Mr. Burns Limousine. # Cletus in his Cletus Pickup Truck # Duff Man in the Duff Truck # The Skinner's in their Sedan # Comic Book Guy in his AMC Grimin # Nelsion and Millhouse in Millhouse Farthers car # Kang and Krudos in there UFO # Dr Ned in his Ambolience # MR Grand Plex in his Sideshow Kart Circet Dohnut Plex # Evergreen Terrace # Springfield Elementary School # Springfield Retirement Castle # Springfield Mall Krusty Plex # Itchy & Scratchy Land # Camp Krusty # Downtown Springfield # Krustylu Studios Springfeld Plex # Springfeld port # Springfield Museum of Natural History # Springfield Opera House # Springfield Stadeum Nuclear Plex # Burns Manor # Burns Casino # Sundown Highway # Nuclear Power Plant Tree House of Horror Plex # Inside Burns # King Homer Rampage # The 3d Land # Kang and Krudos Mothership Ship Last Stage # Sideshow Mayhem Retro Plex you beat Mr Grand Plex with any character you can unlcok the past versions of Levels in the game from Road Rage and Hit and Run # R.R Evergreen Terrace # R.R Entertainment District # R.R Springfield Dam # R.R Nuclear Power Plant # R.R Downtown # R.R Springfield Mountains # H.A.R Evergreen Terrace # H.A.R Downtown Springfield # H.A.R Squidport Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:The Simpsons Category:20th Century Fox Games